1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a calendar that displays a work history of a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the convenience of distributing, storing, and editing a document and the development of electronic document processing programs that provide various operations for document processing, electronic document work using a computer has recently been invigorated.
According to the advancements in electronic document work using a computer, a single user frequently processes and edits a plurality of electronic documents simultaneously.
However, since a related art electronic document processing program focuses on an operation of merely storing and editing a processed document, it is inconvenient of a user to personally manage a work history of the document. Thus, a benefit of an operation for managing an electronic document is emerging.